


Just Start Lovin' Me

by serohtonin



Series: Water Under the Bridge [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: Chris and Darren are back in each other's arms and they intend to enjoy every minute of it.





	Just Start Lovin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rihanna's "Love on the Brain." This is sort of a continuation of [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9386945) fic but it's not necessary for understanding what happens below (mostly smut with some angsty feels). This takes place in August 2017. Blame Darren's recent performance of ["Space Oddity"](http://darrenandchrisnews.tumblr.com/post/164662377636/montanabrooke-such-a-privilege-tonight-to-watch) and my angsty brain for this fic. There are also brief mentions of Chris/other and Darren/other but nothing explicit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All songs mentioned are the intellectual property of the writers. Though this story is inspired by true events, I do not claim that the relationship Chris and Darren depicted herein to be the truth. I also don't own the rights to Glee. :(

Chris stares at the ceiling in his bedroom, wondering how he got to this moment. Just two years ago, Darren had confessed his love, here in this room, after another night they had spent together. Chris thought it would be their last, since he had rejected him and their lives took very different directions. During the time since then, Chris had been with another man, nursing his own pain until he finally gained the courage to track Darren down in New York last winter. Then he had made a confession of his own. After a difficult discussion, Darren had accepted him with open arms, a surprisingly open heart, and a warm bed. They had reunited that night and this time, they both assured each other that it meant more than just sex. They left their relationship unclear but were willing to work on it. 

Though they haven’t seen each other in person since that night in January, they have talked a lot on the phone and have Skyped since then. Sometimes their conversations consisted of nothing but rushed moans that ended in pleasure, and sometimes they were painful revelations that hashed out exactly what held them back from exploring their relationship further. They’re still not officially together in public, but in private, they’re more committed to each other than they ever have been. Chris broke up with the man who got him through being without Darren, while Darren has vowed that he only wants Chris, no matter what other relationships might look like to everyone else.

So now, seven months later, Darren is here, in Chris’ bed, spending the night after Darren’s latest gig. Hidden by a hat, sunglasses and a scarf, Chris watched him perform “Space Oddity” from the back of the crowd. He couldn’t help but laugh at the odd coincidences that continue to orbit around he and Darren, from before they met and even up to this year. First, Darren starred in a production that grew famous on YouTube. Chris watched it over and over, not knowing that they would someday meet, work together, and develop a complicated personal relationship. More recently, Darren had sung someone else’s words about going into space and Chris had done research on life on other planets for one of his books. Chris also recalls that another Bowie song, “Changes,” had brought them together not too long ago. Since then, they really have gone through changes, exploring this new world of consciously figuring out what they are to each other.

Of course that includes seeing one another whenever they can as well and tonight, they finally have the chance. Since Darren is in L.A., Chris took the opportunity to invite him back to his place. Darren happily said yes and is sleeping on his side next to Chris. Meanwhile, Chris lies flat on his back, reflecting on their journey. He still marvels at how they’re even trying, given that Darren lives between coasts and across the globe, while Chris tours occasionally as an author but mostly stays put here. They’re both determined to make this work, he guesses, although they don’t even know what this is yet; they just know they can’t ignore it like they used to. 

The heat still crackles between them as it always has and the distance and time spent apart only strengthened their communication skills and their want for each other. They barely made it to the bed this time, kissing hungrily and stripping each other’s clothes off as they went upstairs. Darren, nearly naked on the floor and drained from exhaustion, asked him to fuck him right there. Chris agreed and helped him into bed after, where Darren promptly passed out. Chris accepted it and understood, simply relishing in the notion of sharing a bed with him again. He’s also thankful that their relationship lacks the uncertainty that had lingered on nights like this long ago. But Chris is still wide awake, thinking that he’s far too fortunate to have what this year has brought him, both professionally and personally: several successful books and subsequent bookstore and press tours, a movie deal, and most unexpected of all, the return of Darren into his life.

They had breezed in and out of each other’s beds during their run as costars, keeping it light and never acknowledging the significance of it or where it could go. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it was how they operated. Chris left it that way, even in the whirlwind of the show ending and the last time they saw each other. They were at a promotional event where they watched the finale and discussed their experience on the show as part of a panel with other cast members. Naturally, he and Darren did what they occasionally had done before, which meant a private rendezvous at Chris’ house. That had inevitably ended with Darren panting his name into Chris’ skin and reaching a sweet release. However, unlike other nights, Darren had offered himself like he never had before, posing a question about wanting to be with Chris more than just like this. Chris had regrettably said no, which left two years of turmoil and attempting to move on. But now he doesn’t have to.

Thankfully, Darren blinks awake, breaking him from his thoughts.

Chris kisses Darren’s curls on top of his head as he plays with the hair at the back of Darren’s head. His hair is shorter than it was seven months ago but Darren still hums at the touch.

“Mmm. ‘S it morning yet?” Darren murmurs in lieu of a greeting.

“Not really. It’s still dark but you passed out on me so I could see why you’d think that.”

“Can you blame a guy? You wore me out,” he remarks, his lips ghosting over Chris’ shoulder.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Darren replies quietly, draping a leg between Chris’ thighs. “Enough for you to give me a literal pain in the ass and a crick in my back.” 

“Please.” Chris rolls his eyes but smiles. “You weren’t exactly in pain, and you were the one who wanted to have sex on the floor.”

Darren rolls on top of him, their naked cocks brushing against one another. 

“Both valid points,” Darren concedes, nuzzling into the crook of Chris’ neck. “I couldn’t wait. Needed to feel you. I haven’t done that in so long. We haven’t done that in so long.”

A lot of times that they had hooked up, Darren had been on top or Chris had rode him senseless into the mattress, but occasionally, Darren would let him in and Chris would welcome it, like he had tonight.

“Mmm, also valid,” Chris agrees as Darren’s lips land in his favorite spot, the raised scar on Chris’ neck. “And I thought you were exhausted.”

“Nope. ‘M good now,” Darren mumbles between kisses up and down the column of Chris’ neck. “Just needed a quick rest. Now I’m good to go.”

“You sure?” Chris asks with genuine concern.

Despite their careful preparation, Chris is fairly certain that it’s been awhile since Darren has opened himself up and he doesn’t want him to be hurt. He knows Darren likes to joke and sometimes offhandedly brings up important topics that way.

“Babe, I’m fine,” he tells Chris after he mouths at his collarbone. “Nothing I can’t handle. Besides, I wanted to feel you. It was worth it. Who knows when I’ll get the chance again?”

“You’ll get it. You were just, uhh,” he moans as Darren’s hands trail down his sides and grab his hips. “You were being lazy. Wanted me to do all the work.”

Darren’s thumbs trace Chris’ hipbones while his mouth finds Chris’ jaw. Then he kisses him properly on the lips, long and deep, unlike their hurried, sloppy kisses from earlier. Chris relishes in it, his own fingers cupping Darren’s jaw and grazing against the five o’clock shadow there. It causes Darren to press harder against him, the cooled sweat on their skin sticking their chests together. However, all too quickly, it’s over as Darren pulls back to look at him with a smirk.

“I needed a change in perspective, I guess.”

Chris arches an eyebrow at him. “As opposed to right now?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh.” He punctuates his answer with a peck to Chris’ lips. “Consider it a thank you for tonight, and for the last few months.”

“What? What do you mean?” Chris asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Darren pointedly glances down between them. “You were so good to me earlier. You came to see me play, like old times, and we’ve talked a lot. I really appreciate it. But I think I’m done talking for now.”

Chris is ready with a witty retort but it dies on his tongue and turns into a moan as Darren kisses down his neck again. 

He sucks at that spot long enough that it’ll be even more pronounced later, before his mouth drags down the middle of Chris’ chest. Then his tongue swirls around Chris’ belly button and stops right above his groin.

“G--got it,” Chris manages, his hips bucking up, instinctively attempting to get Darren closer.

Darren stays true to his statement, responding by wordlessly nudging Chris’ legs apart with his thigh. Chris bends his knees and plants his feet flat on the bed, taking the hint. 

Then Darren sits back and kneels in between Chris’ open legs. However, Darren can’t resist opening his mouth again to curse at the sight before him.

“Fuck, so fucking gorgeous,” he says more to himself than to Chris. He simply stares at first, while Chris feels exposed and almost on display. But with the way Darren’s fingers trace his inner thighs, he relaxes a bit, content to let Darren appreciate him. Years ago, they were often hasty, racing against time in their lust for one another and their fear of getting caught. Chris felt a thrill back then, sharing that part of Darren in the darkness of hotel rooms and during their lunch breaks, but this languid touch is a whole new kind of thrill. He knows that Darren won’t be leaving right after to be somewhere else, that no one is demanding Darren’s attention at this moment but him. Chris stares into Darren’s eyes, which are concentrating only on Chris’ skin, and he shivers. 

Then Darren meets his gaze and smiles knowingly before he licks at the head of Chris’ semi-erect cock. He wraps his mouth around it, under the ridge of the head and all of Chris’ blood rushes south. Darren grips the base with one hand and rests his other forearm across Chris’ hips in a practiced move. 

Darren takes him in a little more and Chris awkwardly sits up halfway, groping for the back of Darren’s head. He finally clutches at Darren’s curls, forcing him down a bit more. Darren waits a few moments to adjust and swallows down enough to meet his fist at the base.

“Yeah, c’mon, Dare,” Chris urges. “Fuck.”

Darren looks up at him again through those long lashes and Chris gulps, awestruck at those plump lips wrapped around him and those hazel eyes filled with a fiery need, solely for him.

Darren breaks eye contact after that and starts to move, pulling back to the tip and sliding down several times.

“Yeah, yes!” Chris exclaims, his fingers digging into Darren’s hair.

Darren goes faster, his head bobbing up and down, creating a delicious rhythm. But then he pulls off long enough for his tongue to dart out and lick the slit in the head. There’s already precum gathering there so Chris knows he won’t last too much longer with that heavenly mouth. Darren takes him in once more, stroking where his mouth doesn’t reach. There isn’t nearly enough friction but it doesn’t matter with the way Darren licks and sucks him, his tongue pressing against that vein on the underside.

“Shit, Dare. Faster,” he insists.

Darren obliges, stroking faster and sucking harder. Then Chris spills down Darren’s throat with a tight hold on his hair and Darren’s name on my lips. Darren jerks him through it and Chris’ legs give out, flopping weakly onto the mattress when he’s done.

Soon enough, Darren pulls off of him with a wet pop and a spit-slick smile.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Darren says, saliva and come at the corner of his mouth. 

Chris briefly pets at the back of Darren’s head before his hand slides down between Darren’s shoulder blades. “I thought you were thanking me.”

Darren sits up with a shrug. “Guess we were thanking each other from the sounds you were making.”

Chris sighs, his hand falling away from Darren’s body as he laughs. “Can you just come here?”

“I’m right here. Always have been,” Darren answers, letting go of Chris’ now soft dick and climbing on top of him once more.

“Well, not always. But we’re here so I can’t complain.”

Darren grins. “No, you can’t. Especially not now.”

“Very true.”

With that, Chris pulls him closer, bringing him in for another kiss. He laps at the corner of Darren’s mouth, tasting the slight bitterness of himself there. But Darren turns Chris’ head so their mouths meet again and then he slips his tongue inside. Chris’ cock twitches painfully, not yet ready, and he feels Darren’s cock springing to life against his thigh, which doesn’t help matters.

So he distracts himself by focusing on Darren’s needs. He breaks away but Darren dives in for another quick kiss.

“Mmm, why’d you stop?” Darren wonders, pressing yet another kiss to Chris’ cheek.

“To ask you if you wanted me to take care of you,” Chris returns.

“You don’t even have to ask that, babe. Of course I do.”

“Just being clear and all. As we’ve learned, communication is key.” 

Darren reaches one hand out, prying it away from Chris’ side long enough to grab the lube from where they left it on top of Chris’ nightstand.

“I completely agree,” Darren echoes. “Guess I really should thank you for asking and not making any assumptions.”

“I thought you were done talking.”

Chris snatches the lube from Darren’s hand and flips them over so Darren is flat on his back once again.

“Ooh, taking charge. I like it,” Darren remarks, his hair a mess and his eyes so bright as they look into Chris’ own.

“I know. Remember?” 

He sits up and straddles Darren’s thighs like he had earlier. Then he flicks open the bottle. Darren nods, his eyes darkening as Chris squeezes the lube onto the tips of his pointer and middle fingers.

Then Chris rubs the substance between his thumb and forefingers. He adds a little more lube, which drips into his palm, before he throws the bottle onto the bed. After that, he scoots back, the tip of his dick barely grazing the base of Darren’s. Again, he ignores the rush of his own arousal in favor of the gorgeous man in front of him, who can’t help breaking the silence.

“Fuck, babe,” Darren curses.

“I’ve got you,” Chris assures him, wrapping the fingers of his lubed hand around Darren’s cock.

“Ohh, yes,” Darren moans as Chris strokes him slowly at first, dragging out his movements teasingly. 

“C’mon,” Darren continues. “Want to--Want you. You look so fucking good like this.”

Chris groans at the praise, which causes him to stroke faster. His thumb flicks across the head of Darren’s cock on an upstroke and then swipes at the vein on the underside until he reaches Darren’s balls. Then he slides his fist up and down smoothly, mimicking how he had moved inside Darren earlier. 

“Shit,” Darren exclaims, his hand reaching out for Chris’ free one.

Chris takes it and intertwines their fingers, picking up the pace on Darren’s dick with his other hand. Darren dribbles precum over Chris’ fist, a sign that he’s close so he strokes him more roughly, making Darren’s hips rise up off the bed.

Chris holds Darren’s hand tight while he continues his ministrations. Chris’ thumb brushes against one of Darren’s balls. But then he drifts down further, daring to circle Darren’s asshole, where he’s still slightly wet and wide open from before. This brief, light touch is what pushes Darren over the edge.

“Oh my God. Oh, fuck, Chris,” he calls out loudly, finally spilling over Chris’ hand. “Yeah, baby.”

Chris jerks Darren some more through the aftershocks until he goes soft in his hand. Then he lets go and wipes his dirty hand on the sheets beside them.

Darren falls back onto the bed with Chris’ other hand still in his. He takes the hand that was on his dick and pulls Chris down on top of him.

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” Darren repeats before kissing him on the mouth. 

Chris smiles after he breaks away. “Yeah, I got that. Don’t be such a stranger, then.”

“I promise,” Darren says against his lips. “But it’s so fucking tough, babe.”

“I know, but we’ll figure it out together, Dare. I want to keep figuring it out with you.”

“Me too.”

One of Darren’s hands lets go of his and curves around Chris’ hip, right above his ass. There had been so much distance between them, both physically and emotionally, over the last two years. But they’ve made up for it in the last seven months, now literally closer than ever. Here, as Darren spins them so they’re on their sides, wrapped up in each other, Chris couldn’t ask for anything more. 


End file.
